In love with a succubus
by Dreaming-A-Storm
Summary: There are two new kids in town. They happen to look different from the others and happen to know who the Cullens are. There they discover that Bella forms part of the family that they hate and that they have fallen for two vampires. But nothing bad could come out of this, right? Wrong! Emmett/OC Jasper/OC
1. Chapter 1

**~E/N:** Hey FanFictioners! So this is a new story that I thought of when I was on vacation. And I know that I shouldn't be starting anything new without finishing my old work, but if I don't post this then I won't bring myself to finish it.

**~DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT own Twilight or any of the characters. I do, however own all of the OCs used in this story.

* * *

**Also, my tumblr link in on my profile and there I will have pictures of the characters as well as quotes from the chapters if you guys want to check that out.**

* * *

Hey, my name is Passion Adora, and I am more than three-thousand years old. Now before you can ask, no, I am not a vampire. I am a succubus, although vampires, succubus, and incubuses are kind of the same. We are all super strong and fast, although succubus and incubuses can teleport from one place to another, but that takes a lot of energy from us. And since we are sexual creatures, we get our energy from the lust that other creatures produce. And if we help sedate that lust we get even more energy. We are as indestructible as vampires, well our skin isn't as hard as theirs, but you get what I'm saying. But I'm not your everyday succubus. Nope, I am the real deal, original, 100% pure succubus. I should explain what I mean; since you are probably wondering what the hell I am talking about.

You see, thousands of years ago a succubus and an incubus were created, kind of like Adam & Eve. And just like Adam and Eve, the two demons got freaky with each other and had a son, who they named Lust. A year later they had a daughter, Love. A year after that they had another son, Seduction. And then, finally, after another year they had me, Passion. Everything was okay, and we were about to celebrate my 18 birthday, also known as the day that I finally decided to stop aging once and for all, when we were attacked. Now, don't get me wrong, we are no weaklings, quite the opposite. Like I said, we are as strong as vampires. But our attackers took us by surprise and none of us were prepared for a fight. So in the end, by the time that we had finally killed all of our attackers, our house had been burned to the ground and our parents had been gravely injured and they had died later that night. We mourned for a few weeks, but eventually we moved on. Lust and Love both started sleeping around with humans and they created creatures that were half demon and half human. All of Lust children were born as sirens, and all of Love's kids were either succubus, or incubuses, depending on their gender. So naturally there are more sirens roaming the world than succubus and incubuses. Seduction and I traveled around the world for centuries.

One day we came across a vampire during our travels. We had seen millions of vampires before, so that wasn't a big deal. But the thing that caught our attention was that this particular vampire was drinking animal blood. He had fed off a whole herd of deer before he looked up and noticed my brother and I staring at him with curiosity burning in our eyes. We introduced our selves and talked. We grew closer together and he turned into our guardian, our new father. We all traveled together and never separated. We studied by night and Seduction and I slept by day while Carlisle, our father, planned. We swam to France and continued on to Europe. We went to the universities; me disguised as a man since woman back then couldn't go to school. Now a days Seduction likes to joke around about how I was the one that invented cross dressing. We studied anything and everything.

We were studying in Italy when we found other vampires, more civilized than the ones that had attacked and turned Carlisle. We stayed with them for decades. Carlisle was the first to leave them. They tried to get him to give up his animal hunting ways and start drinking human blood. Eventually he got tired of their judgment and left. The thing is I understand why he did it, so I never resented him for separating our small family. He got tired of other vampires trying to change him into something that he hated. It was the same with Lust, Love, Seduction, and me. Lust and Love kept on bothering us because Seduction and I were both virgins, which is rare for a succubus and an incubus. Hell, it was even rare for a siren to be a virgin. All of Lust and Love's children, grandchildren, and many great grandchildren had lost their virginity at a young age. And here we were, Seduction and I, two of the four originals, virgins.

Years later we left the Volturi and traveled around the world again, but this time with a purpose. Seduction and I were looking for our vampire of a father. We found him after several years in Chicago. He was working in a hospital at the time and that is exactly where we found him. He had been leaning over a young boy's neck when we had walked into the hospital room. Carlisle had looked up and spotted us. We had helped him move the boy from the hospital to his house and we spent the whole night catching up and keeping an eye on the changing boy.

On the third and last day of the boy's transformation, Carlisle and Seduction had gone to the hospital to help the sick humans. I had been in Carlisle's study, playing the piano, when something attacked me. I had been pushed to the ground and the piano had been broken in half. I kicked out at my attacker and my leg met with the warm, soft skin of a vampire. Since I'm a pure succubus a vampire's skin feels like regular human skin to me and my other three siblings. The vampire had flown off to the opposite side of the room and landed face down on the ground. I had jumped on his back and held him down, my hands around his neck. He had struggled, but it had been no use. I was stronger than him, even if he was a newborn. The only reason that he was still alive was that he was Carlisle's new son. Eventually Carlisle and Seduction came home and they found us like that. Me sitting on top of a newborn vampire reading a book, while said vampire struggled under me and whined about how good my blood smelled and how thirsty he was. Seduction had lifted me away from the vamp and Carlisle had taken him to hunt.

While they were gone Seduction and I had packed. We figured that a succubus, and incubus, and a newborn vampire in the same room was not going to be a good recipe. We left a note explaining this and also left a way for Carlisle to contact us. We kept in touch, reporting in with him every month, visiting once a year and he always made sure that he was alone when we visited. His vampire family had grown and he had found his mate. He is currently living in Forks, Washington, and that is exactly where Seduction and I are heading. We have gotten lonely, missing our second father more than we thought possible.

* * *

We leave the motel room we had rented and walk outside. I put on my helmet and sit on my motorcycle as I watch Seduction do the same. We are headed to our new high school. It has been years since we last attended school and since we are going to be living with Carlisle we have an image to keep.

"So, you got what we are doing, right Sed?" I ask my older brother. He starts his motorcycle and looks at me.

"Yep, we are going to high school, you claiming to be a junior and me a senior. Make some new friends, find some boyfriends for us, and then we are heading over to Carlisle's." One thing I probably forgot to mention, Seduction is gay. I found this out one night when I came home and found him making out with a dude on our living room couch. I nod at Sed and we both take off. We don't have any luggage so the only thing we have to do is go straight to Carlisle's after school. We arrive at the school minutes later and park in one of the empty spaces, which also happened to be at the very back of the parking lot. We both get off our bikes and hang our helmets on the handle bars. We share one last look before we head inside to our new life as Carlisle's kids.

I have only one thing to say: school, although it can sometimes be amusing, can be a real pain in the ass. All day long I have had to deal with human males, and some females, checking me out and pretending like they weren't doing that when I looked over at them. AND to make things worse, one of the teachers was checking me out too, like, isn't that illegal? I walk to the cafeteria, grumbling about how much the universe hates me. I stand in line, totally unaware of how the whole cafeteria got quiet. And I don't notice this until I slam my tray down on an empty table and look up to find that everyone is staring at me.

"For fucks sake, take a freaking picture. It will last much longer." I yell at the room. Everyone looks away and start to mumble and whisper, occasionally stealing glances at me. I sigh and drop down to my chair. I play with the food on my tray as I glare down at the table.

"Wow there, what did the table do to you?" Seduction asks as he sits down next to me. I look up at him and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Did you know that the person that invented high school actually did it as a punishment for his children because they were miss behaving?" I ask him.

"Really?"

"I don't know. But I am 99.9% sure that that was the sole purpose for creating high school."

"What about the purpose of learning and making your life into something with the help of high school?"

"Naw, that is just one of the side effects of high school."

"You make high school sound like a disease."

"That's because it is a disease. A horrible one that no amount of medicine can cure."

"Okay. Now that you have that out of your system, what is really going on? I know for a fact that you love school. You love it so much that you cross-dressed for it."

"Ahh, the good all days when the teachers thought I was a dude and didn't try to hit on me." Seduction's eyebrows furrow and he looks at me with a half confused half worried expression.

"What are you talking about the teacher didn't try to hit on you?"

"Well, yeah. Back then the teachers were dudes and they also thought that I was a dude, so I had no problem. But here, as soon as I tell one of the teachers to stop staring at my chest because it's sick for a perverted old man to be doing that to a teenage girl, I get yelled at." All the worry and confusion leaves Seduction's face and it is replaced by anger. He stands up and slams his hands down on the table. The whole lunch room goes quiet and stares at us.

One group of students stand out in particular. They are paler than the others and more, what's the word I'm looking for, beautiful? Ehh, that will have to do. They are more beautiful than the rest of the people in the cafeteria. There are 5 of them in total in one table, vampires. Two girls and three boys. One of the girls is tall, with an amazing figure. Her gold hair falls down in waives to the middle of her back. The other girl is short, like pixie like short, with short black hair that spikes up around her face. The boys are more man than boys. There are two blonde males, one honey blonde and one pale blonde. The honey blonde looks like he is in pain. And the pale blonde has his arm wrapped around the blonde girl. The last male has short, dark, curly hair. He is the tallest of them all, with huge muscles all over his body. I look up at his face and meet his eyes. He is beautiful, and hot, and sexy, and… I could go on, but you get the idea. I look away from him and stare up at my brother.

"Sed, calm down. I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself. Now stop making a scene. I already made one and frankly, two scenes in the same hour, just minutes apart is too much drama." I put my hand over his and he calms down. He sits down, wraps his arm around my shoulder and buries his face into my hair.

"I'm sorry. It's just that you are my baby sister and it's my job to protect you and your little girl innocence." He whispers into my hair. I laugh at his confession about my little girl innocence and kiss his cheek. There is a low angry growl, too low for the humans to hear, but me being my awesome succubus self hear it, and so does Seduction. I look around and see that the tall, buff vampire is glaring daggers at my big brother. Great, his first day of school and Seduction already made an enemy. This boy works fast. Said boy lets go of me and starts to eat his food while I look around the room. My eyes land on the table a few feet away from where the five vampires sit. On that table are a boy and a girl sitting. They are both pale but only one of them is a vampire. I look at the girl and see that she is surrounded in a barely there pink light.

"Siren. The girl is a siren." I tell my brother in Latin.

"What?" he asks back in Latin.

"The girl sitting with the vampire alone on the table is a siren. A weak, fourth generation siren, but a siren none the less." Sed looks over at the table I am looking at then his eyes widen.

"Wait, isn't that the vampire that tried to suck you dry when he was a newborn?"

"That sounded wrong, but yes, it's him."

"Seems like we're going to school with our great-grandniece." I laugh and get up.

"Remind me to stay as far away from her as possible." I tell him grabbing my tray.

"No problem." I give him one last look before leaving the cafeteria and dumping the tray in the trash. Seduction and I have made it our life goal to stay as far away from any person that is a child, or a child of a child of Love and Lust. I walk to the library and start drawing, waiting for the bell to ring to signal my next class.

* * *

**~E/N: **So there you guys are. And the story begins.

If you guys want the next chapter I am asking for at least 5 reviews. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**E/N:** Hey FanFictioners! Thanks to all of you that reviewed, alerted, and or favorited this story. So I would have posted this chapter sooner in the day but my computer decided that today was the say that it wanted to give me a problem, so here I am. But anyways, on to the chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, I do, however own all of the OCs used in this chapter.

* * *

Emmett's Point of View:

I, along with the rest of the family, watch as Edward talks to Bella a few feet away from our table. To say that Rosalie is pissed would be an understatement. She is furious. Anthony, her mate, is trying to calm her down by rubbing circles on her back, but it isn't working. Bella looks over to our table and she locks eyes with Rosalie. Rose holds Bella's stare with one of her glares and she doesn't looks away until Edward hisses. This in return causes Rosalie to look away and Anthony to growl at Edward for hissing at Rosalie.

In my opinion, Rosalie has a right to be mad. Edward is putting the whole family at risk by letting Bella know that we are all vampires. I mean, he didn't even ask the family whether it was okay to tell her our secret. That is something that is most likely expected of me, but still I would never tell a human girl that my family are vampires just because I "love" her when in fact it was the scent of her blood that made me like her.

Anyways, I am listening to Edward explain to Bella why Rosalie is angry when the whole cafeteria gets quiet. I look away from the lovebirds and look for the source of the silence. There, walking toward the lunch line with her back to me, is a girl. Everybody in the room is staring at her, well everyone except for the lovebirds, and she doesn't seem to notice. She pays for her lunch and walks towards an empty table. I watch her dark wash, skinny jean clad ass as it sways from side to side and try to hide the forming bulge in my pants. Damn it, I can't believe a human girl is giving me a hard on. But in her defense, she has a killer body. Jasper throws me a confused look, and looks around the room for the source of my lust, which being able to sense other's feelings he can feel it rolling off of me. The girl slams her tray down on the table and looks up.

"For fucks sake, take a freaking picture. It will last much longer." She spits. Everyone looks away and start to whisper, stealing glances at her every once in a while. I like her, she isn't afraid to speak her mind. I take this as an opportunity to check her out. She's one of the two new students in the school. She is gorgeous. She is a head shorter than me, with tan skin and a perfect hour glass figure. She has straight, pure white hair that reaches the top of her butt, which is held back by a black headband. Her eyes are a beautiful aqua color, with long black lashes framing them. There are freckles, a shade darker than her skin tone across the bridge of her nose and on her cheeks. Her lips are plump and pink. She is wearing a black, button down shirt, opened to reveal a grey wife beater under it. Around her neck is a silver, ruby, heart shaped pendant. She is also wearing black skinny jeans and silver high heels. She sighs and drops down to her chair. She plays with the food on her tray as she glares down at the table.

"Wow there, what did the table do to you?" A boy asks as he sits down next to her. He's the other new student. He has inky black hair, slightly tan skin and green eyes. He is taller than the girl and muscular. She looks up at him and lets out a frustrated sigh. I can hear their whole conversation thanks to my vampire hearing.

"Did you know that the person that invented high school actually did it as a punishment for his children because they were miss behaving?" she asks him. I totally agree with her there. The others have gone back to stare at Edward and Bella, or glare in Rosalie's case.

"Really?"

"I don't know. But I am 99.9% sure that that was the sole purpose for creating high school."

"What about the purpose of learning and making your life into something with the help of high school?"

"Naw that was just one of the side effects of high school."

"You make high school sound like a disease."

"That's because it is a disease. A horrible one at that. No amount of medicine can cure it."

"Okay. Now that you have that out of your system, what is really going on? I know for a fact that you love school. You love it so much that you cross dressed for it."

"Ahh, the good all days when the teachers thought I was a dude and didn't try to hit on me." The boy's eyebrows furrow, along with mine, and he looks at her with a half confused half worried expression. This is probably one of the weirdest conversations that I have ever heard. And that is saying something since I have been alive for many years.

"What are you talking about the teachers didn't try to hit on you?"

"Well, yeah. Back then the teachers were dudes and they also thought that I was a dude, so I had no problem. But here, as soon as I tell one of the teachers to stop staring at my chest because it's sick for a perverted old man to be doing that to a teenage girl, I get yelled at." All the worry and confusion leaves the boy's face and it is replaced by anger. I clench my fist under the table and glare at nothing. Her first day here and the girl has already been hit on by a teacher. For some reason this makes me angrier than it should. I am pulled out of my thoughts when I hear something slam.

The whole lunch room goes quiet and stares at the two newbies. The boy is standing up with his hands pressed against the table and his face is twisted into a furious mask. The girl looks around the room and her eyes land at our table. She stares at us individually before her eyes land on me. I feel a strange pull towards her, and feel the need to go up to her and kiss her senseless, claim her as mine so that no other male even dares look at her. She looks away from me and stares up at the boy. I feel like punching him for stealing the girl's attention from me.

"Sed, calm down. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. Now stop making a scene. I already made one and frankly, two scenes in the same hour, just minutes apart is too much drama." She puts her hand over his and he calms down. He sits down, wraps his arm around her shoulder and buries his face into her hair, and whispers something. She laughs at what he said and kisses his cheek. I let out a low, angry growl, too low for the humans to hear, but somehow she hears it. She looks at our table while I glare at Sed. Sed lets go of her and starts to eat his food while she looks around the room. Her eyes land on the table where Edward and Bella are still talking, completely unaware of what is going on around them. Both Sed and the girl start talking in a different language. Sed looks over at the table she is looking at then his eyes widen. They continue to talk and she laughs and gets up. She tells him something before grabbing her tray.

"No problem." Sed says in English, she gives him one last look before leaving the cafeteria and dumping the tray in the trash. I already miss looking at her. Alice gets up and walks over to Edward. They leave and Bella stares after them. I get up and excuse myself, no reason to keep on pretending like I'm eating. I walk to the bathroom and make sure that it is empty before locking myself in one of the stalls, and unzipping my pants, letting them drop to the floor along with my boxers. With one hand I grab my erection and start to pump it, imagining that it's her that is doing this to me.

_Her hand slides up and down my shaft and I throw my head back in pleasure. She looks up at me and smiles._

"_Are you enjoying yourself?" she asks as she continues to pump me, an innocent look graces her face. And I know for a fact that she is anything but innocent._

"_Hell yeah!" I groan and watch as she lowers herself to her knees. She gives me one more look before replacing her hand with her mouth. I stop breathing and watch as her head bobs up and down, slurping and sucking me. I tangle my hands in her soft white hair and her aqua colored eyes meet mine as she works me._

"_Fucking hell, –"_

And my fantasy is cut off when I remember one very important thing, I don't know the girl's name. Great, just freaking great. Here I am, jerking off because of her and I don't even know her name. I let out an annoyed groan and quickly finish taking care of my problem before walking out of the stall and washing my hands. I leave the bathroom and walk to my next class, which happens to be study hall.

I walk into the room just as the tardy bell rings. I sit down at my table in the back of the room and stare out the window wondering just how I am going to learn my angel's name. There is a knock on the door and the teacher opens it. He says something to the people out in the hallway before coming back in. The room is filled with the smell of rosemary and mint, and my mouth waters as I look up at the front of the room where I see that the two newbies are standing there, staring around the room. The star of my sexual fantasy catches me staring at her and she blushes before giving me a beautiful, ultra white smile. I smile back at her as the teacher clears his throat and everyone stops what they are doing to look at him. All the guys let out low dams when their eyes land on the girl and it takes all of the self-control I have not to march up there, throw her over my arm and take her home, where I can mark her. Wait, did I just say that? Great, I finally find my mate and she just happens to be human. Next thing I know my hair will grow out, turn bronze, and I will be able to read minds.

"Well class, we have two new students with us today." The teacher announces before turning to face said students and asking them, "How about you introduce yourselves, tell us what grade you are in, one like and dislike, and one thing that you think we should know about you?"

"How about we don't?" my mate asks him. I snicker and the teacher glares at my mate.

"Young lady, you might be new, but I will not tolerate that type of behavior in my classroom. Now you can either cooperate or leave to the principal's office." The teacher scolds and I narrow my eyes at him. No one is allowed to talk to my mate like that. She is about to say something when the boy next to her covers her mouth with his hands and gives the teacher an apologetic glance.

"Sorry about that sir. It's just that my sister has been having a bad day and she is currently suffering from cramps and PMS." The boy apologizes for her. Well I fell stupid now. I can't believe I was jealous of her brother. "Right, Pas?" he asks his sister. She looks at him for a second before nodding. The teacher blushes but otherwise tells them to continue. The boy takes his hand off Pas' mouth and faces the room.

"Hey, my name is Sed Adora, I am a senior. I like my motorcycle and hate pickles, and one thing you should know is that if any of you tries to hit on my baby sister, I WILL make sure you can't have kids ever again in your life." Sed announces. I like him. Half of the guys gulp while the other half just keep on staring at Pas hungrily and ignore Sed's threat.

"What up, my name is Passion Adora, I'm a junior. I like to draw and I hate all of my biological family, with the exception of Sed and my parents. I also like dancing, A LOT." Passion tells us, looking over at me when she said the last sentence and giving me a seductive look, which makes Emmett Jr. make himself known again. The teacher thanks them and assigns them their seats. He puts Sed at the front of the room, while sending Passion to sit next to me, at the back of the room. She puts her stuff down next to her chair and sits down.

"Hey Dimples!" she greets me. I raise an eyebrow and smile.

"Dimples?" I ask her.

"Well, I don't know your name so Dimples was the best I had." She shrugs. I laugh and extend my hand towards her.

"I'm Emmett." I tell her.

"Passion." She shakes my hand. My hand tingles from where her skin touches mine. We hold hands for longer than usual before we let go. She stares at my cheeks, biting her lower lip. Ugh, she doesn't know what she's doing to me right now. And if she did find out, she would probably run out of here screaming and never look in my direction again.

"Yeah?" I ask her. She looks up at my eyes and a light blush appears on her cheeks.

"This might sound weird, and you might think that I'm crazy, but…Do you mind if I touch your dimples?" she asks me. I laugh and nod at her.

"Go crazy, or crazier I guess." She beams up at me and leans over on her chair. I sit still on my chair, and it isn't until her hand is inches away from my dimples that I remember that I'm a vampire and my skin is icy cold. But it's too late to stop her since her fingers are already poking my cheeks. Her delicate fingers move softly over my cheek and her smile widens.

"Your dimples are awesome! I wish I had some, but apparently the universe hates me since I got stuck with freckles while my brothers and sister have dimples." She complains taking her hand back and leaning back on her chair.

"Now it's my turn." I tell her.

"Whatcha mean, Dimples?" she asks as she unconsciously plays with the pendant on her around her neck.

"My turn to touch your freckles, I think their cute." I tell her, and she scoffs.

"Go ahead, Dimples. Knock yourself out." I smile and touch her left cheek. I move my hand slowly from freckle to freckle until I reach her other cheek. She has 157 freckles all together: 57 freckles on each cheek and 17 across the bridge of her nose. I reluctantly take my hand away from her face but sit close to her.

* * *

**E/N:** next chapter is worth 15 reviews :D!


End file.
